The Parker Family
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: A little one-shot about all three boys and their parents while they all lived on Kinkow together.


**Hiya once again everyone! This is just a little one-shot I came up with about the boys (yes all three of them!) and their parents like before they left Kinkow. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Three little boys are sitting together in their shared room, chatting away about how cool it would be to fight a Tarantula Person. "It would be awesome! You could use a sharp sword and attack him or something!" One of the boys, black-haired with white skin spoke before the red-headed boy argued back, "It would be even more awesome if you were able to jump on him and wrestle him to the ground!" The last boy, black-haired with dark skin was sitting there the whole time, listening to his brothers argue. "What if you jumped from a tree and then attacked him with a sword?" The third boy proposed. His brothers turned to face him before grinning. "That would be so cool!" They chorused together.

A man and woman then enter the room. They walk over to the three boys. "Hi boys! How are my babies doing?" The mom asks while hugging all three of the boys. "Mom!" They all complain in sync. The two adults then chuckle at the three boys. The man and woman were the three boys parents, King Bryan and Queen Brianna. The three boys were Boz, the red-head, Boomer, the black-haired and dark skinned, and Brady, black-haired and white skin. "Come on now boys, it's time to meet your new friend."

The king and queen then led the three princes down to the throne room. "King Bryan, Queen Brianna, it is good to see you again." A tall, muscular man holding a machete greeted the king and queen. "Hello Mason!" The king greeted warmly. The three princes however were standing behind their parents, slightly scared of the big man. When he noticed this though he kneeled down on the ground and spoke to the three, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise my princes. I'm the head guard and royal advisor for your mom and dad. My name's Mason." The first boy to come out of hiding was Brady. He walked toward Mason before he stood in front of him. "I'm Prince Brady!" He greeted with a tone of pride in his voice at being a prince. "Hello Prince Brady. It's nice to meet you." Mason smiled at the little boy. Now, the other two brothers started to walk forward slowly with some help from their mom who was slightly pushing them, saying they didn't need to be afraid of the big man.

"I'm Boomer and this is Boz." Boomer introduced himself and his other brother. "Well then it is very nice to meet you Boomer and Boz." The two boys smiled at Mason. "Hi there! I'm Brady!" Everyone turned around to see the young prince talking to a brunette girl that looked about his age. "I'm Mikayla." She responded with confidence as well. Boomer and Boz walked over to the duo. "I'm Boz!" "I'm Boomer!" The two introduced themselves also. Mikayla smiled at them. "I'm Mikayla Makoola. That's my daddy." She pointed to Mason and when the boys followed where she was pointing and saw that she was talking about Mason they nodded.

"How about we all go get something to eat? Boys what would you like to eat for lunch?" King Bryan asked the trio as he knelt down beside them. The three princes looked at one another before yelling, "CORNDOGS!" The king chuckled before standing up. "Alright then boys, let's go get you some lunch." The boys began to follow their dad when Brady stopped. He turned and walked over to Mikayla. "Do you want to come eat lunch with us?" He asked shyly. She smiled at him before responding, "Sure my prince!" The two then linked arms and marched to the dining room in an extremely goofy way. Queen Brianna turned to Mason before smiling with a knowing look on her face. "Those two are going to end up with one another someday." Mason shook his head but had a small smile on his face. "I know they will. Maybe when I'm willing to let my little girl go they will but until then that boy better back off." The queen shook her head in amusement before following her family to the dining room.

When she reached the dining room she found the King and the Princes all chowing down on corndogs while Mikayla was sitting beside Brady with a banana. The Queen smiled before taking a seat beside her husband. She then noticed all three boys were eating very quickly. "Boys slow down. You don't want to choke do you?" The Princes looked at her with guilty expressions before they started eating slower. The Queen smiled at them before turning to her own husband, who of course had been the one setting the example for the boys by stuffing corndogs in his own mouth. She crossed her arms and looked at him to which a guilty look began to cover his own face. When he had swallowed the bit he was eating he tried to give her an innocent smile to which she responded by pushing his shoulder in amusement. "Bryan, you need to set a good example for the boys." She scolded him quietly enough so the boys, who were talking to Mikayla, wouldn't hear.

The King smiles at her once more before nodding and giving her a kiss. "Eww!" Came a chorus from the other side of the table, to which the King and Queen break apart and smile at their sons who had disgusted looks on their faces while Mikayla had a look of happiness on her face. "Alright boys, time for you to take a nap." The Queen stood up followed by her husband who nodded his head in agreement. "Awe but mom!" The boys complained in sync. Queen Brianna giggled before walking over to the boys and ushering them to their room. Once the boys had been tucked in and were all asleep the King and Queen left to go to their own room so they could relax for a while.

These five family members are the Parker family. They all live on Kinkow together and are as happy as can be. One day, Prince Brady and Mikayla will possibly get together and become the next King and Queen. Until then, the three boys along with their parents are happy where they are now and wouldn't want to change a thing.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
